


Carnival Hijinks

by LokiFanSlashFan



Series: Brother's Banished [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Carnival, Competition, Darcy shouldn't be unsupervised with gods, Drabble, Gen, Hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/pseuds/LokiFanSlashFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy takes the brothers to their first carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sis who gave me the idea for this drabble.
> 
> This takes place after Healing Hurts but before the Avengers are assembled.
> 
> If you have an idea for a drabble in this series please mention it in a review.

When Darcy discovers that the carnival was coming to town she decides that Thor and Loki have to experience the carnival at least once. The brothers are more than willing to abide by her whim but Jane and Erik decide to stay home saying that someone has to be available to bail them out of jail. She's not entirely sure what the two adults are getting at.

Erik drops them off at the carnival with the jeep letting them off at the front entrance. "Call when you want to come home."

"I know where home is, so I will simply teleport us back," Loki responds before Darcy can agree.

Erik looks at the three of them before sighing, "Have fun a please try to stay out of trouble."

"Do not worry about us friend. We will be merry and return verily," Thor booms excitedly.

Darcy laughs and Loki shakes his head as Erik drives off.

"Okay boys, food or games first?" Darcy asks while pocketing her phone.

The brothers look at one another before Thor answers, "Food of course. One must never compete on an empty stomach!"

Darcy laughs thinking that she should have known that answer. The brunet leads the boys to the food cart area. 

"You should try some of the fried foods," she suggests.

Thor reads all the signs before looking at Darcy, "I know not what most of these things are."

"I'll just order for us all then. Is that okay?"

"That would be delightful Darcy. You are our guide today," Loki says smoothly.

Darcy goes to a vendor and orders three fried Oreos, two orders of fried pickles as she doesn't like them, three orders of onion blossoms, three orders of fried Twinkies (Stark bought the company), and three orders of fried frog legs. 

Loki and Thor help her carry the food to the table once it's all ready and she had paid. Erik had handed her a fifty before they left home.

"We'll eat the sweet stuff last just in case you don't like any of the stuff before it," Darcy claims as she divides the food amongst them.

Loki quickly notices that there are only two servings of one of the food items, "Why do you not have this particular food?"

"Those are fried dill pickles and I don't really care for dill. I'm more of a sweet pickle person," she explains.

Thor nods before saying, "Then Loki and I will try those first."

The brothers both try a pickle at the same time and Darcy nearly laughs. Thor has an expression of utter disgust while Loki looks pleasantly surprised.

"I see why you do not like this friend Darcy." "These are quite enjoyable." The brothers say in tandem.

Loki grins when he registers Thor's comment.

"More for me then," Loki states before dumping Thor's pickles into his container.

Thor and Darcy discuss what a pickle is as Loki devours the sour fried goodies.

Loki glances around before magicking up three glasses of water they can clean their palates between foods.

"Next we'll have the onion blossoms," Darcy announces.

By the time they have tried all the foods one thing is clear, Loki adores fried food. In fact it appears that he loves all aspects of fried foods, there crunchy outside, there hot inside, the myriad of flavors, and the sheer variety of them. Thor likes only the two sweets.

"This is yet another thing we must take back to Asgard," Loki declares happily once the cartons are thrown away.

"I'll print off instructions tomorrow for you," Darcy offers with a smile before leading the two Aesir to the game section.

"This is the dart balloon game. You get three darts to pop the balloons with. If you pop at least one balloon you get a small prize. If you play three times and get three small prizes you can trade them for a medium prize and two medium prizes can be traded for a large prize," Darcy explains the first game to them.

"I will go first!" Thor declares loudly.

Loki rolls his eyes as Darcy pays the attendant and Thor is given the three darts. Mindful that Midgardian things are much more fragile than Asgardian things Thor throws the first dart lightly at a balloon. The dart hit the balloon head on and bounces harmlessly off. Assuming he threw it too lightly he throws the second dart head on but with much more force. The dart once again hits the balloon head on but this time violently bounces off and would have struck Thor in the stomach had he not caught it. 

"I know not what I am doing wrong," Thor laments looking at his last dart then at the balloons.

Darcy taking pity on the blond offers a suggestion, "Try throwing it in an arch so it doesn't hit head on."

Taking her advice Thor tosses the third dart with a small arch. The dart strikes the balloon at an angel and it pops. "Yes!"

Darcy laughs at his exuberance and Loki smiles slightly. The attendant hands Thor a small toy as Darcy pays for a round for Loki.

Loki who paid attention to his brother's mistakes and successes throws one dart after the other, all flying with small arches and all popping a balloon.

"I made it too easy for you brother," Thor declares as Loki gets a prize.

Darcy realizing what is happening pays for another round and Thor pops three balloons with three darts. Loki gets another round and throws all three darts at the same time with all being successful hits. In the end Darcy pays for six rounds for each brother and they attract quite a crowd. Thor comes away from the game with a three foot tall plushie of a Pikachu after Darcy explained that it was an electric mouse and Loki comes away with a five foot long Chinese dragon plushie that he promptly wrapped around himself.

Deciding that the money doesn't actually matter Darcy takes the boys to the next game and the crowd follows them. 

"Okay boys. The goal in this one is use the ball to knock down the pins. They rig it somehow so it is really difficult to knock them down," Darcy explains while paying for two goes at once, after all there are multiple stacks of pins.

Thor and Loki take there balls and move in front of the pins. Half the crowd is cheering on Thor while the other half is cheering on Loki. The brothers let there balls loose at the same time. The two stacks shatter from the force of the throws and both balls leave holes in the back of the booth. Everyone stares in shock before the crowd goes crazy with applause. 

"Our prizes?" Thor questions the attendant who is still in shock.

"Um...yeah. Uh, what do you want?"

Thor and Loki look at the toys and honestly don't find anything they like. Loki notices a little girl standing next to him staring up at a giant Hello Kitty plush.

"I would like that thing," Loki requests pointing at the object as he has no clue as to what it's called.

The attendant gets the toy down without blinking, he's had stranger requests. Thor and Darcy watch as Loki turns to the little girl who wears her black hair in pigtails.

"This is for you young one," Loki says softly as he offers her the plushie.

The girls eyes widen in amazement before she hugs him quickly, "Thank you!"

Loki smiles happily, his green eyes glittering as the girl releases him and a middle aged woman approached and picks the girl up. 

"Thank you sir," the mother says as she allows her daughter to accept the toy.

Using his brothers example Thor has the youngest boy in the crowd pick out a toy and gives it to him.

By the time Darcy runs out of money Thor and Loki have given five kids each a toy, kept their initial plushies for themselves and gotten Darcy an electric guitar and two more electric guitars, one each for Jane and Erik.

As they walk to a secluded area in order to teleport home Darcy thinks even more that it was a great idea to take Thor and Loki to the carnival.


End file.
